12 to 18
by opalshyne
Summary: A tragic story of Kagome's life after the jewel.


**12 to 18**

**By Opalshyne**

_Why can't he do this for me! Why can't he love me, please, gods, save me!_

_The tears tried her._

_She kept her mouth shut,_

_Endured the pain in silence._

_Her shoulders shook with glass pain._

_Her eyes watered with salty sorrow _

_She looked up as glittering glass fell around her._

_"Like rain, cleansing."_

_Small shatters fell 'round her, tinkling sounds on the cold tile._

_Her hands reached down, but a rod came down on her._

_She snapped back to her submissive place._

_"Forgive me."_

_A rod came down on her._

_And the tears she fought tried her._

_A sob came lose._

_A rod came down on her._

_"Save me!"_

_A rod came down on her._

**Twelve years old…**

"Daddy," he looked at her with hate, "I apologize, please forgive me, my father."

He was silent, and she was fearful, "F-Father?"

He walked towards her, slow and silent, that reproachful glare, her voice rose in fear, "Father, no please, I apologize, please forgive me, Father-" her voice cut off as a hand fell across her face and tears came.

**Thirteen years old…**

He grabbed her hair and threw her against the wall, she screamed and he kicked her.

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry"

"Shut up!"

"I'm _sorry!_"

**Fourteen years old…**

"Father," her head was down, submissive.

He walked passed her and went to greet the guest.

He came back to her and scowled, "Leave now, I don't want you around."

She nodded and walked to the door, opening it and sprinting away, to a house where she would not be abused and hated.

She was hated, but she too, hated…and feared, she had to get away, through this dark tunnel, to the Light.

**Fifteen years old…**

She stood on the street corner, and watched her go, her closest friend, another beside her, watched the girl go, and Kagome cried alone, knew, she would be beaten when she arrived home.

An arm rested around her shoulder, "Don't cry, it'll be alright."

She cried harder, because, you see, no one knew her secret, she wouldn't tell, the shame would kill her.

Wind curled and lifted her hair, whispering words, perhaps comfort, who knows.

She turned and ran home, begging the wind with its words, to take her away. Her tears felt like ice on her cheek and she sobbed as her legs ran and ran, the four miles back home. Her heart thumped in her chest and she tried to make her legs stop, go the other way, _please, take me away from this. _But her body would not listen to her, the rules engrained in her very soul, she would at least try.

Who knew this would happen, her life, once so grand and happy with love and comfort was gone, all because she sacrificed her wishes to save the world, and yet, the world never thanked her for her deed, instead, the world turned its back on her, sent her to a life, her own but in a different world…

_This_ world, was cruel, to her at least, no more was her Mama, her little Souta, of her Jii-chan, she had her father now, he, is who the world had given her in thanks, a cruel man, beat her, his only child, sent her to school, threatened her death if she tell a soul, so, her lips remained tight and she smiled and laughed.

All a façade, this was not real, the happiness they all saw at school, inside she was trembling with fear, and inside she was sobbing, but no one saw this. No one saw those moments when she would duck under the stairs and clutch her chest, suffocated momentarily by the fear, no one heard her as she sobbed in the bathroom, releasing those tears she held in for so very long.

But that was alright, she didn't need pity, didn't want it, all she really wanted was a way out.

_Like we all do_, she thought.

Her hands clasped in front of her as she begged for him to stop, instead he kicked her back, "I do not want you, I never did, it was your whore of a mother who bewitched and seduced me…you daughter of a whore," he sneered in disgust before kicking her again.

The pain tore a sob from her throat and she froze in fear, "Please, I am sorry, forgive me, please!"

He did not heed her and picked her up only to grin as he threw her back against the wall, "You look just like her, those sickening eyes," and he spit at her before walking out of the room.

**Sixteen years old…**

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What are you doing right now?"

She quickly glanced around her, "Nothing, can I come over?"

"Yeah, sure, are you okay?"

She glanced over her shoulder once more, "Yeah, I'm fine; I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"'Kay, see you."

"Bye," She hung up the phone and fumbled with the doorknob before sprinting out into the night.

She knocked on his door and waited for him to open it smiling when she saw his lopsided grin and messy blonde hair, "I missed you."

He grinned wider, "I know you did."

A shiver went down her spine as she thought about him.

He sat down on the bed and she followed, he kissed her and touched her gently before removing her jeans and then her shirt.

"Oh!"

**Seventeen years old…**

"Stop!"

"What did you say?"

"_Stop!_" She stumbled over the short word, fear and tears choking her, "Stop it! Stop this!"

He loomed over her with the power of someone so deep in anger and hatred, she cringed and he kicked her violently she coughed up blood and gasped before he hit her over the head and she lost the Light.

**Eighteen years old…**

He stepped in front of her, "I am dying."

She gasped and looked up, "I have cancer," he said.

Tears welled up in her eyes, why was she crying for him, "I'm leaving."

He said nothing.

"I'm going to Tokyo; I'm moving in with my boyfriend, we aren't getting married."

He stared at her, she could see the seething anger in his eyes, and she flinched as he walked out of her room.

She heard a knock on the door an hour later and she grabbed her bags, she opened the door and two strong arms encircled her as they led her away from her house since she was young, and she couldn't help but to cry.


End file.
